I miss you
by fluffyrainbows
Summary: Songfic. Completed. HPGW, I miss you- Blink 182. Rated R for lots of bloodiness! :D


**BLINK 182- I MISS YOU- THE HPGW SONGFIC VERSION**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked, I live in a medium-sized house, wearing clothes from the mall and eating with my own hands. If I owned Harry Potter or Blink 182, the aforementioned would not apply to me completely. So I don't. For now. ;)

**(I miss you, miss you) **

Answering machine: Hey, it's Harry. Sorry…about everything. But it's over, Gin. I've found somebody else. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing.

The fair-skinned redhead stepped into the room, acknowledging the machine. The simple words repeated in her head constantly. _"It's over...It's over…It's over…"_ A fresh wave of tears washed over the girl.

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,  
****The shadow in the background of the morgue, **

"_Why? Why now?" _Her vivid red mane spread over her shoulders as she protested to herself.

_We were so happy…_

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
****We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
****Where you can always find me  
****And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
****And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
****We'll wish this never ends **

FLASHBACK

"Harry…that was amazing… you were amazing! I love you so bloody much."

"I love you too."  
The couple lay entwined on the floor, in their own utopian world.

As his brilliant jade eyes gazed at her glowing blue eyes, he leaned in for one last kiss…

END FLASHBACK

**(I miss you, miss you)  
****(I miss you, miss you) **

"_It's over"_

"_Time to take matters into my own hands…it's the only way". _She thought as she lay on her violet sheets.

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
****I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
****I need somebody and always  
****This sick strange darkness  
****Comes creeping on so haunting every time **

Her cerulean blue eyes ventured to the small of her room, the very corner.

_Nobody's home…_

Her weapon of choice lay embossed into the wall, untouched for months after months. Wrapped in sheer cotton and a sheen of dust, it lay forgotten, but still carried the dried scarlet memories that would never escape it's cold metal exterior.

**And as I stared I counted  
****The webs from all the spiders  
****Catching things and eating their insides  
****Like indecision to call you **

She picked up the packaged and placed it on the edge of her bedside. Her eyes flickered towards the door, but never would her burning stare seize from the parcel.

_Tonight…_

**And hear your voice of treason  
****Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
****Stop this pain tonight **

One sharp incise carved her porcelain figure. Crimson prickles immediately overtook her small wrist.

"_Just a couple more will do the trick…"  
_She carved in a couple more cuts, disregarding the throbbing pain in her arm.

"_It'll all be over soon enough."_

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
****The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
****Don't waste your time on me you're already  
****The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you) **

Slowly the redhead started to feel lightheaded and faint. Yes, this time it will happen. Finally.  
Quickening the job, she slashed one last cut against her open veins.

"_Numbed the pain…excellent. Just a couple more minutes…"_

Her arm shook violently against her white walls, tarnishing them with blood.

She gradually descended to her inexpensive bed, closing her eyes as she expired.

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
****The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
****Don't waste your time on me you're already  
****The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you) **

_Knock, knock_

"Ginny? It's me…Harry_."_

_Knock, knock_

"C'mon… let me in. Oh…it's unlocked."

The ebony-haired boy let himself into the miniature house.

"Ginny? Hello?"

_She must be up in her room_

The boy stepped into the sixteen-year-old's room. His blood went cold as he glanced at the figure before him.

"Ginny? Please be alive…please!"

The girl didn't budge. It was clear that she was dead…probably for at least a half-hour now.

"Oh, bloody hell. Shit."

**(I miss you, miss you)  
****(I miss you, miss you)  
****(I miss you, miss you)  
****(I miss you, miss you)**


End file.
